


Рождество

by jsMirage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Что Крис Арджент мог сказать про Хейлов? Ну, помимо того, что они относятся к клыкасто-зубастой братии и являют собой комок сарказма и хмурости? Все просто. Хейлы физически были не способны проявлять чувства и дарить подарки. Казалось, что века назад их прокляла ведьма и теперь, стоит хоть кому-нибудь из них обнажить душу, как случается что-то ужасное!
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale
Kudos: 14





	Рождество

***

Что Крис Арджент мог сказать про Хейлов? Ну, помимо того, что они относятся к клыкасто-зубастой братии и являют собой комок сарказма и хмурости? Все просто. Хейлы физически были не способны проявлять чувства и дарить подарки. Казалось, что века назад их прокляла ведьма и теперь, стоит хоть кому-нибудь из них обнажить душу, как случается что-то ужасное!

Возможно, поэтому от их стараний перебороть себя становилось только хуже. Так Дерек купил Стайлзу ноутбук и вместо того, чтобы просто его подарить, потребовал, чтобы тот расплачивался с ним натурой. В итоге бедолага восемь месяцев драил квартиру Дерека по субботам. В другой раз, к несчастью, Хейл упаковал свой презент в соответствующую коробку с праздничной бумагой и бантом, а потом… запустил ею в Стайлза, угодив ему прямо в голову. Пришлось даже везти этого неугомонного в больницу, проверять на сотрясение. Всю дорогу Стилински улыбался, как идиот, повторял что-то вроде «Поверить не могу! Ты принес мне подарок!». С головой оказался порядок, что Дерек попытался исправить и приложил Стайлза пару раз о стену. Стайлз, стена, его горло и зубы Дерека являлись постоянным атрибутом их отношений, так что организм Стилински будто выработал иммунитет к подобным стараниям Хейла.

Что же до Криса… то ему приходилось ничуть не легче, ведь у него был Питер. Едкий и самоуверенный, бесящий и вызывающий желание, лицемерный и лживый насквозь. У этого Хейла, в отличие от Дерека и Коры, не было выражения лица «я-немедленно-хочу-тебя-убить-самым-жестоким-способом». Его природный шарм очаровывал, а врожденное умение плести интриги позволяло Питеру вертеть окружающими. Что удивительно, ему ни на йоту никто не верил, но все же глупцы каждый раз давали обвести себя вокруг пальца.

Вообще отношения Арджента с Хейлом сложились странным образом. Питер просто захотел, а Крис не стал возражать. И теперь они делят общий кров, состоят в одной стае, но… Сам черт голову сломит в том, что между ними. Состояние постоянной конфронтации, ожесточенное противостояние и… страсть. Гремучий коктейль Молотова, который взорвется в любой момент, ведь они оба знают, что к фитилю давно приставлена спичка. Нужна лишь искра.

И, разумеется, Рождество именно тот день, когда чаша весов должна была переполниться, а взрыв прогреметь. Крис знал, что Питер обманывает его. Обманывает примерно… всегда. Но сейчас его скрытность откровенно раздражала. Питер всегда был скользким угрем, а в последние дни его попытки юлить слишком уж бросались в глаза. Крис подозревал худшее. Очередную попытку стать альфой или захватить силу Неметона. Что угодно со знаком минус, потому и приставил охотников следить за Питером.

Опытный оборотень с его развитыми органами чувств вновь и вновь ускользал от людей Криса. А по вечерам они вместе ужинали, болтая о пустяках с холодной настороженностью мистера и миссис Смит. Потому что один знал, кто и по чьему приказу за ним следил, а второй не питал надежд на то, что его попытка выяснить в чем дело не осталась незамеченной. 

Однако все тайное становится явным. Питер утратил бдительность в Рождество. Какой охотник согласится тратить время в праздник, который принято отмечать с семьей? Так что дома Крис встретил его с пистолетом, полным аконитовых пуль. Питер лишь ухмыльнулся, заметив направленное на него дуло.

— Ты же знаешь, что я предпочитаю другой твой ствол? — спросил он, закрывая за собой дверь и снимая припорошенный рождественским снегом шарф.

— Что-то такое слышал, — спокойно ответил Крис.

— И убирать пистолет ты не собираешься? — уточнил Питер, стаскивая пальто, которое носил не ради тепла (оборотни те еще горячие штучки), а сугубо потому, что смотрелся в нем чертовски здорово.

— Нет.

— Нет, и все? Может, хотя бы просветишь, что я сделал на этот раз?

За Питером водилось много грешков, и Крис понял, что тот просто пытается выяснить, о каком из них пойдет речь.

— Попробуй угадать, — предложил он.

— Я не отправил открытку с поздравлениями Джерарду?

— Я подписал ее за нас обоих, — успокоил Крис. — Еще догадка?

Питер поднял руки вверх и сделал несколько шагов по направлению к Крису.

— Будет многим проще, если ты сузишь область поисков. Откуда мне знать, с чего моя волчица взбеленилась? Может, ты нашел носок под диваном, или я поставил пустой пакет молока в холодильник.

Крис вздохнул, снимая пушку с предохранителя.

— Перечисляя претензии Дерека к Стайлзу, ты явно не сможешь понять, почему я так зол.

Питер улыбнулся и сделал еще один шаг, упираясь в ствол грудью.

— Чем же я так тебя разозлил? — уточнил он.

— Ты был сегодня у Дюкалиона, — ответил Крис.

Питер едва уловимо нахмурился, после чего взял эмоции под контроль, скрывая свое удивление.

— Давай обсудим это в другой раз.

— Сейчас, — потребовал Крис, плотнее вжимая пистолет в Питера.

Тот прикрыл глаза, скрывая сверкающий в них голубой огонь. Хейлу понадобилось всего два вздоха, чтобы усмирить свой гнев.

— Зачем ты постоянно лезешь, куда тебя не просят, Крис? — спросил он. Его голос не предвещал ничего хорошего.

— Потому что ты вечно творишь всякую дичь, и кто-то должен быть готов.

— Я не отвечу тебе, но если хочешь получить подтверждение того, что я не совершал ничего криминального, то можешь позвонить Дереку или Стайлзу.

— Они в курсе? — Крис нахмурился, получив утвердительный кивок.

Если даже альфа и эмиссар стаи знали, в чем дело, то, возможно, действия Питера были безобидными.

— Звони им сам, — велел Крис, опасаясь терять бдительность в присутствии оборотня.

Питер тяжело и раздраженно вздохнул, вытащил из кармана телефон и набрал Дерека, включив громкую связь.

— Хей, зомби дядюшка, — послышался голос Стайлза, — Хмуроволк утопал в магазин и оставил телефон дома. Готов поклясться, что он забудет что-нибудь, а я не смогу ему перезвонить, чтобы сверить список покупок. Так что можешь пока поболтать со мной или дождаться его возвращения.

— Это срочно, Стайлз, — спокойно ответил Питер.

— Ага, я слушаю и внимаю. Черт! Умм, — послышался какой-то шум, а затем Стайлз сообщил, — кажется, я разбил кружку.

— Крис узнал, что я был у Дюкалиона, — перебил его Питер.

— О! Ты ему все сказал? То есть погоди! ТЫ ЕМУ ВСЕ СКАЗАЛ?! Ты же собирался сделать ему предложение вечером или с утра. Как все прошло? Ты вставал на одно колено? Погоди, а что он ответил? Вы уже рассказали Джерарду? Надеюсь, его хватил удар.

— Черт, Стайлз! — зарычал Питер, понимая, что пацан сдал его с потрохами.

— Молчу, молчу! Слушаю и внимаю, — он тут же оборвал свой поток красноречия.

— Просто забей, — рыкнул Питер, сбрасывая звонок.

— Ты пригласил Дюкалиона на нашу помолвку? — спросил Крис, не зная, то ли ему хохотать, то ли истерить.

— Нет, — рыкнул все еще злой Питер. Он развернулся и направился к выходу.

— Решил выйти на пробежку, охладить голову? — растерянно уточнил Крис. Потому что… ему, пожалуй, следовало посоветоваться с Дереком, прежде, чем организовывать слежку за Питером.

Но Хейл извлек из внутреннего кармана своего пальто бархатную коробочку серого цвета и швырнул ее в Криса. Тот ловко поймал этот снаряд, радуясь, что не обладает грацией Стайлза, иначе тоже получил бы по голове. Заглянув внутрь, он увидел кольцо. Простое серебряное кольцо с трискелионом и символом Аржентов.

— Дюкалион нужен был, чтобы закончить ритуал зачарования. Кольцо будет оберегом для тебя, так что даже если скажешь «Нет», лучше сохрани. А если не веришь в его свойства, то можешь уточнить у Стайлза, это он накладывал чары.

— Да, я… хорошо, — пробормотал Крис.

— В этот раз сам позвонишь, или мне опять сыграть роль твоего секретаря? - голос Питера был ровным, но в нем явно сквозил упрек и злость из-за неудачной попытки сделать подарок и предложение. Возможно, в теории Арджента о ведьминском проклятии есть зерно истины. 

— Нет, я не про Стайлза, — сказал тот, убирая пистолет в кобуру. — Имею в виду, я согласен. Согласен официально стать твоей волчицей, — Крис скривился от последней фразы, потому что Питер использовал ее, желая разозлить его. И таким образом Крис хотел показать что раскаивается в своем опрометчивом поступке. 

Хейл так и стоял у порога и недоверчиво таращился на Криса.

— Что? — уточнил тот.

— Ты только что… Ты назвал себя моей волчицей.

Его глаза полыхнули голубым и… Кажется, раньше Крис недооценивал тот смысл, который Питер вкладывал в это утверждение.

— Наденешь мне кольцо? — уточнил он.

Питер довольно зарычал и со свойственной оборотням грацией подскочил к нему.

— Теперь ты моя пара, — произнес он с искренним пафосом, когда кольцо оказалось на пальце.

— Отметим? — ухмыльнувшись предложил Арджент.

***

— Рассказывай, как все прошло! Мне жизненно необходимы подробности! Я умру без подробностей! — причитал Стайлз, вцепившись в предплечье Питера.

— Рассказывать нечего, — отмахнулся тот.

— Но ты же готовил такой сюрприз! Романтика, свечи, ужин, елка. А тут все обломалось! Это, наверное, обидно.

Питер мечтательно улыбнулся, вспоминая, как они с Крисом отмечали свою помолвку прямо там, на полу, у переливающейся гирляндами елки, и Арджент ворчал, что опавшие иголки тычутся ему в задницу.

— У нас была своя собственная романтика. С запахом хвои, — ответил он.


End file.
